Silver Fox, Red Fox
by Annie Dumbledore
Summary: A little bit of fluff from me. Ginny can't sleep and heads down to the common room to sit beside the fire. From the window, she sees a mysterious person walking the grounds.


This is not in my usual style, but I needed a change ****

This is not in my usual style, but I needed a change. This story had to get out. I'm a bit stumped with Getting on With Life and Royal Phoenix at the moment. I promise to write more soon, but my first semester exams are next week so it may be awhile yet.

Silver Fox, Red Fox by Annie Dumbledore

Ginny Weasley tossed and turned in her bed. She'd been having trouble sleeping ever since her return to Hogwarts six weeks ago. Finally, she tossed back the covers on her bed and padded down to the Gryffindor Common Room. The fire was pumping warmth into the room, and Ginny curled up in front of it, admiring the flames that mirrored the colours in her hair. She could have easily fallen asleep there, except something inside her urged her to go to the window that overlooked the smooth lawns in front of Hogwarts. She got up and walked over. A person completely obscured by a long black cloak was walking across the lawns. Ginny squinted, trying to make them out. She could only guess at their height, she estimated about six foot or a little taller. Their shoulders were broad, Ginny's mind flicked through all the males she knew well at Hogwarts. This person was about the height of Harry, but walked differently. Too short for Ron, too tall for Colin or Neville. Ginny decided it must be someone from another house she didn't know that well. She went to turn away, but something caught her eye. The person seemed to be shrinking, their black cloak was turning a silvery colour. Ginny gasped as a silver fox stood where the cloaked person had been. An animagus! But that was impossible! Ginny smiled wryly as she realised it wasn't impossible. She'd felt so awful after the Chamber of Secrets. She wanted to hide herself away from the world, and she knew of a good way to do it. It had taken weeks in the library to track down the right book. But that was only the beginning. Ginny had had to steal potions ingredients from Professor Snape's private stores. Without the use of Harry's invisibility cloak that he, Ron and Hermione had used with great effect to get to various ingredients, it had taken Ginny almost her entire second year at Hogwarts to gather them. Her third year was filled with carefully brewing ingredients, more research for her choice of animal. The school had been crowded with students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the Twiwizard tournament; she hadn't been able to hide herself away for any length of time to be able to perform the complicated incantations. Ginny had managed that in her fourth year. At last everything was ready. She'd taken the potion, she performed the final spell. Ginny the animagus was born. It had been so exhilarating to wander the grounds, enter the forest. As an animagus, Ginny felt she could do anything.

She watched the silver fox prance about in the moonlight. Another animagus at Hogwarts. She had to find out who he was. She raced up to her dorm and grabbed her cloak; her room mates were all sleeping peacefully. Ginny exited through the portrait hall, ignoring the Fat Lady's questions. Ginny wished she had Harry's Marauder's Map. The last thing she wanted was to bump into Filch and have to explain why she was out of bed.

Ginny wrapped her cloak around her as she raced across the lawn, looking for the silver fox. At last she could see him in the distance. She closed her eyes and felt herself melting inside. In an instant, she stood as a fox. Not silver like him, but red. Her fur was full of the colours of flame, the colours of her hair. She'd wanted to keep a bit of herself in her transformation, and with the copper filled coat of the fox she could do this.

His scent carried across the wind and she placed on delicate paw in front of the other, tracing his path. Ahead, she could see his ears prick up as he heard her approach. He turned and Ginny was amazed by the beauty of his pale grey eyes. He approached her slowly, sniffing the air. Then he noticed the mark on her front paw, a small heart shaped scar she'd got when she was five, the marking that singled her out as an animagus. She carefully looked at his muzzle and then his ears, she could see a tiny cross shape on his left ear that was obviously his animagus mark. He regarded her silently, then turned and headed towards the forest, looking over his shoulder at her, beckoning her to follow him. She did. He broke out into a run, which she had a little trouble keeping up with; he was so much bigger and stronger than her. The silver fox led her to a small glade within the forest. Ginny was shocked to see other foxes there, but these were actual foxes. She could see that by their wary looks and stance. The silver fox moved towards another large male fox. He was red, like Ginny. The red fox licked the silver fox's ear in welcome. He then turned to Ginny and licked her as well. Ginny was amazed. Not only was she with another animagus, but there were real foxes in the forest. She was sure that only magical creatures lived within its boundaries. 

She and the silver fox stayed for hours, playing with the others, until Ginny could see the sky begin to lighten with the sun's first rays. She nipped the silver fox and together they headed towards the castle. Ginny wanted to reveal herself, she wanted him to do the same, but as they raced up the lawns, the silver fox headed towards another entry. Ginny could make out a cloaked figure hurrying up the stairs as she entered the hall. She wanted to call out, but she knew Filch would be about. She contented herself with watching him disappear and then racing up to her common room before her room mates awoke to find her missing.

The next day passed in a happy haze for Ginny. She dreamed of the silver fox throughout her lessons, and was constantly on the lookout for anyone with a cross shaped scar beneath their ear. At lunch in the Great Hall, she carefully placed her hand so that her heart shaped scar was clearly visible. Those around her continued chatting and eating, not noticing. Ginny heard a familiar drawling voice and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy giving Hermione grief. Ron's face was red with anger as he threatened to curse Malfoy. Malfoy laughed and headed towards the Slytherin table, passing Ginny as he went. He casually sneered at her, but his face grew even paler when he looked down at her hand. She gazed up at him curiously, and her mouth dropped open in shock as she noticed a scar near his ear as he hurried away. A small, cross shaped scar. 

The night passed in a blur as Ginny waited for darkness to fall. One by one, people drifted from the common room up to their dorms. At last she was alone. She headed outside.

She transformed quickly, and sniffed the air, trying to detect his scent. She heard him running across the lawns towards her. He nuzzled her neck and then looked deeply into her brown eyes. His eyes trailed down to her paw, and she swore she saw him flinch. Before she knew what was happening, he had transformed. His silvery fur was replicated in the silver blonde of his hair. Ginny gazed up at his pale grey eyes and then transformed. He admired the colours of fire in her hair, he longed to run his hand through its silky depths. She raised her brown eyes up at him.

'It's you.' She said quietly. Draco nodded.

'How long have you been an animagus?' he asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets, if he didn't he knew he'd run them through her hair.

'Almost two years.' She answered.

'Very clever. But why the fox?'

'I could ask you the same thing.' She replied pointedly. He gave a hollow laugh.

'Look Draco,' his eyebrows raised at not being called Malfoy 'Why don't we just meet as foxes and forget the rest. Out here we're just Silver Fox, Red Fox.' He agreed, and together they transformed. They frolicked together, forgetting who they really were. Each night they would wait until all were asleep and creep down to the grounds to meet. 

Winter came and went. They still met, but they huddled together for warmth once their play was over. Their eyes silently met when they passed in corridors, but neither said a word. Draco and Ginny never met. Only Silver Fox, Red Fox.

The weather was warm again. Soon school would be ended for another year. His last year. Ginny seemed not to care, but Red Fox did. So did Silver Fox. Their meetings were spent lying close together, looking at the stars. When they parted he would tenderly lick her face, nuzzle into her neck. Red Fox was content. But Ginny was not. She made her way down to the grounds as usual, but she did not transform. The warm breeze blew her flame coloured hair about her face. At last he came. He didn't seem surprised that Ginny stood instead of Red Fox. He silently regarded her. She was beautiful. Finally he reached out and ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes closed at his touch and he drew her into him.

'I love you Red Fox.' He whispered.

'I love you Silver Fox.' She replied, her head resting against his chest. He lifted her chin gently and kissed her. Ever so softly. She felt a tingle run down her spine. She returned his kiss, and he held her close. There they stood until the first rays of the day appeared. He silently led her back to the castle, and they parted in the hall. 

His graduation came. Red Fox wiped away tears, but Ginny stood silently. He approached her when everyone had left.

'I have something for you, Red Fox.' He produced a tiny charm of a silver fox, dangling from a slender silver chain. He placed it around her neck, carefully moving her mass of red curls to attach it at the back of her neck. She fingered it gently and then gave him her present. 

'Remember me always, Silver Fox.' It was a ring, delicately engraved with a small running fox. She pushed a minuscule button on the side to reveal a tiny lock of her flame coloured hair. They parted without saying another word.

The time passed. Ginny soon graduated from Hogwarts and was living on her own in Hogsmeade. At night, Red Fox would prowl the village, looking for Silver Fox but never finding him. A year or two passed, and still she waited for him. He came. His silvery fur was shining in the moon light as he padded over to her, before nuzzling into her neck. Together they transformed, Draco held Ginny close. 

'Stay with me always.' She whispered.

'Who?' he asked 'Silver Fox or Draco?' 

'Just you.' She answered, melting into his arms.

Draco, Ginny together forever. Silver Fox, Red Fox never shall part.


End file.
